Kilala
Kilala was Sango's faithful companion and main method of transportation and currently Kohaku's traveling partner and companion. History Kilala was originally the companion of, the who created the Shikon Jewel, suggesting that she was far older than she seemed, which made her the oldest member of Inuyasha's group. Sometime later, she became Shako's family companion, was passed down by Shako to Sango and Kohaku's Father, and then by Sango's father to Sango when she was still very young. During the Story When Kirara was first introduced, she was greeting Sango after she had come home from a mission. She was then seen playing with Sango right before she and the other went to Hitomi castle and were slain. Kirara helped fight to protect the demon slayer village during the attack, ending up as the only survivor. She was discovered by during this time, and joined Inuyasha's group on their search for Naraku's castle. During the search, Kirara reunited with Sango, who ordered her to kill Naraku if he did anything suspicious. After these events, Kirara traveled with Inuyasha's group and acted as an ally and friend through the entire series. Kirara became fast friends with , often seen in his company when Sango wasn't around. When someone was depressed, Kirara often allowed them to rest on her for comfort. When Kohaku was brought back to life by a Sacred Jewel shard, Kirara was ordered to kill Naraku to break the spell on him; however, she ended up badly poisoned by his Miasma after biting his shoulder. She was later cured of the poison thanks to Jinenji's antidote. It was shown that Kilala was, at times, abused by Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku for their own selfish needs; Inuyasha accidentally burned some of her fur off while practicing the Wind Scar, Kagome used her for quick transport to the Bone Eater's Well while forgetting promised cat treats to return the favor, and Miroku used Kirara to stage demon attacks to meet women. Despite this, she appeared to hold no grudge towards them, and the group felt deep regret for their past actions. Kilala had many fond memories of her time living with Sango and Kohaku in the demon slayers' village. She met Kohaku during this time, and learned he was free of Naraku's spell. She heard Kohaku wishing that Sango could see the field of lilies near the village, so Kilala led her there. Three years after Naraku's defeat, Kilala joined Kohaku as a traveling companion on his quest to become a more powerful demon slayer. Personality Since Kilala was a cat demon, she acted similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys, as well as having cat-like weaknesses. Kilala was shown to be very intelligent as well as sentient. She was fiercely loyal to Sango, but with time, she showed loyalty to all members of the group. Kilala demonstrated exceptional patience, often honoring the requests of the group and their various friends. For example, she allowed Inuyasha to practice the potentially lethal Kaze no Kizu attack on her, leaving bald spots on her fur. In addition, she helped Miroku impress village women and ward off the undesired advances of the older village women. Kagome admitted to playing dress up with her, and using her to return to the Modern Era without the knowledge of the rest of the group. Physical description Kilala usually appeared to be an adorable adult-sized feline (shown in the anime to be the same size as Kagome's cat, Buyo), but with the body proportions of a kitten. She has red eyes, a diamond-shaped marking on her forehead, and two fluffy tails. However, she had two forms: one of a cat, and a larger one resembling a saber-toothed cat. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerged from her feet and tails, and her power increased considerably, allowing her to battle even the strongest of demon opponents. Gallery 1000.jpg|Kilala (Transformation) Powers & Abilities *'Transformation': Kirara had the ability to transform from a small kitten to a larger cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. When switching forms she was engulfed in flames, which, after disappearing, revealed the other form *'Flight': When transformed, Kirara had the ability to fly. She was capable of carrying three grown adults at once, but it tired her out quickly. *'Enhanced Strength': When transformed, Kirara was very strong, several times managing to overpower many other foes, including larger demons. *'Enhanced Speed': When transformed, Kirara's speed increased considerably. She was able to keep up with and even with Inuyasha at top speed. *'Enhanced Durability': When transformed, Kirara was very durable, managing to endure a practiced Kaze no Kizu from Inuyasha while he was practicing on her of her own free will, emerging fairly unscathed with only a part of her fur shaved off. *'Enhanced Endurance': When transformed, Kirara could fight continuous battles against many foes for a considerable amount of time before tiring out, which in turn forced her to transform back into her small kitten form. Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Cats Category:Demons Category:Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pets Category:Characters who can fly Category:HEROES Category:Females Category:Feline Heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Foxes Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anime Heroines Category:Inuyasha Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies